


Candy man

by OriginallyOutstanding



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginallyOutstanding/pseuds/OriginallyOutstanding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Gabriel tasting like all kinds of candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy man

You lay kisses on his neck, leaving marks on his skin and making sure he doesn't heal so fast. The archangels skin taste like caramel and you can't get enough. You trail back up to his lips, running your hands through his hair. He kisses you and you lick his lips. They taste like sugar and you can't break away. You're kissing him like you need him to breathe properly. Though, you need air to breathe properly, so you pull away, gasping. Gabriel's hands are on your hips, one raised to your lips. He lets you suck greedily on his fingers and they taste sweet even sweeter than the places you've already tasted. You're practically drunk off him. He begins to grind on you and you moan around his fingers. He takes his fingers out of your mouth and you can feel him smirk as he places his own kisses on your neck. You gasp when he reaches that sensitive spot on your collar bone and stays there, leaving marks on you too. 

Once he stops, you whine a bit, looking at him with lust filled eyes. He lays you down where he once was and hovers above you, smirking. He continues his trail of kisses on your neck, unbuttoning your shirt and continuing the trail down you body. You bite your lip as he looks up to watch your every reaction. He smiles once he reaches the waist band of your panties.

" I wanna see how you taste too. "


End file.
